Free my Heart
by CaptiveAzure
Summary: Edward gave in to Tanya, even though he doesn't love her before they moved to Forks and is publicly in a relationship with her, sick of being the only singleton in his coupled family. Bella isn't as introverted, or as much as a good girl as she is in the books. Strongly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters, only the plot! No monies have been exchanged for this story, you know the deal, don't sue me._

**Introduction**

BPOV

I let out a long suffering sigh as I watched the green blur pass my window, I felt Charlie's eyes shift from the road over to me briefly before returning. I could tell he was anxious, albeit happy to have me come live with him. Although I wish the circumstances had been a little different, and moving to this small dreary town on the Olympic Peninsula had been a choice I had made myself, rather than one that was forced upon me. Renee had grown tired of my antics while she was away, the last party she had walked into had been the last straw. I think it was the image of my lips wrapped around a joint, while getting screwed against the hallway wall that hit that final nail into the coffin. She was onto the phone to Charlie to organize my moving to Forks before I could pull my pants up.

"Look Bells, I know you don't really want to move here but your mum and I both think that it's better in the long run. Your friends back in Phoenix were… well you will find more suitable, safer friends here." Charlie said kindly, as he pulled into the driveway of the familiar house.

I forced a smile "It's fine," I shrugged, not really knowing what else to say, I had already loudly voiced my opinion to both my parents before I got onto the plane, there wasn't any need to go over my displeasure. It hadn't changed the outcome, why waste my breath. I opened the car door and made my way up the stairs, nothing had changed since the last time I had visited I thought as I opened my old bedroom door.

The room smelt of fresh paint, the walls were a deep purple with cream coloured carpet, the bed was against the left side of the room and covered with white and lilac covers with pillows and cushions galore. Next to that was a bookcase with what I assumed, were my text books for Monday. On the other wall was a desk upon which sat a laptop, one of the requests Renee had made in an attempt to stay in contact. On the other wall was a large window and familiar rocking chair that looked like it had been repainted as well to fit in with the clean theme of the room.

"I hope you like purple, I wasn't sure how to decorate but Sue Clearwater helped me out." Charlie said from behind me.

"Purples cool" I shrugged.

Charlie gave me a smile and put my bags on my new bed, before leaving the room. That's what I liked about Charlie, he knew when to leave and didn't stand around awkwardly until you had to ask. I slowly began unpacking my clothes and hanging them in the closest, it wasn't the most ideal situation. I had to leave my friends and my boyfriend, neither of us saw the point in continuing long distance, we hadn't been together all that long and parted on a goodbye fuck.

A loud rumbling noise sounded from outside, catching my attention to outside where a large red truck just pulled into the drive way. The thing was a beast, the kind of vehicle you see in the newspaper next to the pieces of car it had just destroyed in an accident. I loved trucks like that, they had character.

"Bella!" yelled Charlie from downstairs, "come outside and look at your new truck!"

"No way!" I grinned, racing down the stairs as carefully as I could, only stopping when I was outside to run my hands lovingly against the body of the beast. "It's mine?"

"Yup" Charlie grinned, standing beside a man in a wheelchair and a teenager with a large smirk on his face, I recognized them as Billy and Jacob Black from La Push. "I figured you would hate getting escorted to school every day in the cruiser."

"Only slightly" I laughed, but at the same time relieved that it wouldn't be the case. It would already be hard enough making friends in the small town with everyone knowing I was the police chiefs daughter, they didn't need to be reminded everyday of that fact. "Can I take it for a test run?"

Jacob smiled stepping forward and showing me the basic control, telling me about how they had rebuilt the engine that the tires were new, and although it may not look like it, the truck had a fair bit of power behind it before tossing me the keys.

I laughed as I climbed into the beast, slamming the heavy door behind me, I turned the key and the loud engine roared to life, I was completely in love! Slowly backing out the driveway I gave the boys a honk and a wave as I took down the street, taking in the town I was now living.

Everything was lush, green and alien compared to the red and brown of Phoenix and the sun stayed hiding behind the clouds but it wasn't too bad. Pulling into a car space in front of the local grocery store, and getting out. I doubted Charlie had much in the way of food or tampons so I need to make a quick trip anyway and was glad I had the truck to do so, I wasn't really looking forward to buying tampons with Charlie standing next to me.

I smiled to the cashier as I walked into the small store, grabbing a basket as I walked passed into the aisles, grabbing the items I needed as I went.

"Why do we even need to do this" a female voiced whined.

"Because" a man replied with a sigh, "Alice asked us to" he sounded tired, sick of her shit and just wanted to leave.

"But I don't understand why she couldn't just go herself, it's not like she was doing anything." The woman replied. I saw the couple turn the corner and my eyes widened.

The women was at least 5'10" tall with long strawberry blonde hair and a body a model would envy, curves in the right places and busty. The man however stole my breath away, he was tall as well, 6'2" at least with messy bronze coloured hair that was begging me to run my hands through it, both looked around my age, if not a little older. His eyes widened a little as he spotted me and stood statue still, his dark ochre eyes taking me in, he didn't even look to be breathing.

The blonde women beside him noticed his expression and scowled, grabbing him roughly by the arm and dragging him away to the next aisle in a huff.

"What was that about?" I heard her snap loudly, but didn't hear any reply.

'Must be his girlfriend' I thought to myself, shrugging my shoulders, grabbing the last of the things I needed and heading to the checkout. I only hoped half the students at Forks High were half as good looking at the Greek God I had just ran into, 'this town might not be half bad' I thought, smiling to myself and oddly looking forward to school on Monday.

**Authors Note:** It's been a while since I had written anything so any reviews are welcome, **constructive **criticism is welcomed and encouraged and the story will continue depending on the reviews I receive so let me know if you want more. – CaptiveAzure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

BPOV

The weekend passed too quickly for my liking and before I knew it, I was waking up to my alarm buzzing loudly beside my head. With a groan of protest I pressed the snooze button and snuggled back under my covers with a sigh of contentment, but before too long the alarm was buzzing again. This time accompanied with Charlie's banging on my door, yelling at me to get up. The combination was too much for me to stand and with a huff, I threw off my covers and grudgingly got out of bed then shuffled into the bathroom.

A little more awake after a shower, I pulled my favourite faded blue jeans, a black Muse t-shirt and my worn in sneakers grabbing my backpack and black parker as I left the room and headed down the stairs. Charlie was at the door putting on his gun belt by the time I had left my bedroom, he glanced up and gave me a smile.

"Excited for your first day?" he asked, his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

"Thrilled" I replied my face blank, "can't you just tell by the way I skipped down the stairs singing 'oh what a glorious day'"

Charlie raised an eyebrow "Breakfast is on the table, there's coffee…"

"Thank god!" I moaned, all but running into the kitchen and pouring myself a large mug of bliss, swallowing a large mouthful. "This, this is what I live for" I moaned, "Thanks Dad."

"Stay outta trouble, you hear" he replied, pointing a finger in my direction. "Have a good day."

"Bye" I responded absently.

I finished off my coffee in record time, pouring myself a travel mug. I wasn't much for eating in the morning, but I grabbed a peach on my way out the door just in case I needed a snack before lunch and climbed into the beast. Like myself, she took a little while to get going but after a few tries she roared to life, and I made my way to school.

The morning passed with a blur of faces and unwanted attention, it seemed that having a new student was the topic of gossip in this tiny school. Everyone was either talking about me or greeting me in the halls, even student who weren't in my year gave me friendly smiles and hellos as I shuffled between classes. It was shuffling between English and History that I saw them, the couple from the grocery store.

I probably wouldn't have noticed him, had I not seen him a few days ago. His head was down, and half obscured by his locker door. His girlfriend on the other side of him chatting away not paying his expression any attention, not like I was. His eyes were closed and he looked frustrated, it could have been having to attend school but I doubt it, something about him appeared lost almost lonely though I couldn't fathom why. Someone that beautiful and well-dressed shouldn't look as though the world was ending.

He took in a large breath and his eyes shot to my direction, freezing me in my place. His eyes were sad when he looked up but when his eyes met mine there was a spark, of what, I wasn't entirely sure. It was likely his eyes were yelling at me, screaming something that I couldn't hear and I felt myself take a step toward him unable to resist, it was like a robe was pulling me towards him.

"Bella, are you coming?" a girl I had met in my previous classes asked, Jessica I think her name was.

I shook my head, as if to clear it but when I glanced back to catch the mysterious boys glance again, he was gone. "Yeah, sorry… away with the fairies I guess."

Jessica laughed "Yeah, I can tell. I bet you are used to a bigger school, it's tiny here, nothing interesting ever happens, you tend to space from boredom"

I gave her a smile and let her drag me off to the cafeteria, she was babbling away about something, though I wasn't really playing much attention. I grabbed my food absently and sat down with the rest of the group of people I had met during my morning, barely remembering their names.

"So what do you think of our little school, Bella?" asked one of the people sitting at my table.

I shrugged "It's alright" I replied, looking around the cafeteria. That's when I saw all of them.

Jessica laughed when she saw were I was looking. "Those are the Cullen's, they are all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife, and they are all together, they don't talk to anyone here. The blonde who looks like he in pain, that's Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, the other blonde is his twin sister. Rosalie is dating Emmett Cullen, the big muscular one and Jasper is with the little one, Alice Cullen, she's really weird." She whispered. "The other blonde is Tanya Hale the younger sister of the twins, she's the only one who I have seen talk to any of us, and she wasn't nice she's with Edward, he's in my Trig class."

Edward looked up as if he had heard Jessica speak his name, his eyes meeting mine again. He looked frustrated again, I didn't blame him. It was clear that the Cullen's didn't fit in here. Their table was the furthest away from the rest of the student population, and obviously they were a topic of gossip since they were all adopted.

"Why don't they talk to anyone?" I asked.

"Because they are rich snobs" a blonde girl piped up "who cares anyway, they're freaks."

I glared at her, back in Phoenix I was the one people called freak. Yeah I had friends, but they were the other outcasts of my year. "Sounds like someone's jealous"

She scoffed, "Hardly."

"Lauren hit on Edward when they first came here, he turned her down of course but she tried for weeks to get the Cullen's to talk to her." Another girl, Angela told me. "It was like watching a train wreck, she would sit at their table and they would completely ignore her even if she was sitting right next to one of them."

They bell rang out, interrupting my reply and the cafeteria grew loud with the noise of scrapping chairs and shuffling feet. I gave Angela a smile though and reluctantly made my way to my biology class, Mike smiled at me when he noticed what direction I was headed and took it upon himself to walk with me.

Once in the class I handed Mr. Banner my slip, unlike the other teachers, he didn't force me to stand in front of the class and talk about myself to which I was glad, he just pointed at the only empty seat in the classroom.

The one next to Edward Cullen.

With a secretive smile I walked over and pull out the chair, plonking myself down. He was staring out the window with a bored expression on his face, he didn't even spare me a glance, but in the reflection of the window it looked as though he was watching every move I made.

"Hi"

His head snapped around quickly, the frustrated looks still on his face, as if he were trying to figure out a complicated math problem but was missing a piece of information, or needed to use the bathroom.

"I'm Bella" I smiled, offering him my hand to shake.

Edward stared at my hand for a moment before turning back towards the window. His eyes didn't leave the glass until the bell rang, and he sped off out of the glass room like his ass was on fire.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews thus far, glad most of you seemed to like the story so far. I usually don't ship Bella X Edward, I'm a Jasper Fan but this was bouncing around in my head. It's not going to be that long, it's just getting me back into the writing game. As usual, tell me what you think. -CaptiveAzure


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stirred the pot of pasta sauce absently, thinking about the events of my first day, more specifically my biology class with Edward Cullen. His behavior was strange to say the least, but instead of making me feel angry or insulted I just felt curious. What was his deal? Jessica had said the whole family were adopted, did they automatically discount anyone outside their adoptive family as someone who wouldn't understand their situation? Had they all been abused in some manner, therefore felt more comfortable around like minded people, and nervous around others?

Some sauce that I was stirring splashed up on my hand, burning into my skin. "Shit," I exclaimed, shaking my hand when a knock on the door sounded.

Frowning, I turned the stove down before answering the door. My eyes widening when the tiny form of Alice Cullen stared back at me with a knowing smile on her face.

"Hi!" she chirped happily "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself at school today, everyone else was busy introducing themselves. I'm Alice Cullen, you met my brother, Edward. He asked me to apologize."

I raised an eyebrow "How did you know where I live?"

Alice shrugged "You're the police chief's daughter from a small town…"

"Right" I replied, stepping out of the doorway and walking back into the kitchen, I heard Alice's lithe steps following me into the house.

"So how do you like Forks so far Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected. "And it's fine I guess, nothing like Phoenix."

"Do you miss it? Phoenix I mean." She asked from somewhere behind me.

I turned around to face her. "Yeah, kind of. I mean I had a boyfriend and that was just starting to get interesting and friends but..."

"Then why did you leave to come here?"

I smiled sadly "wasn't really my choice, my mom caught me… you know… in the act with a not so legal cigarette in my mouth in the hallway… it didn't go over well"

She let out a lyrical giggle "I couldn't imagine it would."

I barked a laugh "should've seen the look on her face though, it was kind of worth it." I paused "So why are you here, in Forks I mean."

She shrugged "Dad works at the local hospital, mum likes the country life. Me, I prefer the city, shopping here is beyond tragic. Jasper and I have to go to Seattle to get anything that isn't off the rack."

"Jasper… he's the blonde one right?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "He wanted to come and say Hi, but he's pretty shy and gets panic attacks, he actually dropped me off. Emmett wanted to say Hi too, the big muscular guy but I didn't want to overwhelm you with my family just randomly turning up on your doorstep. Although Rose and Tanya probably wouldn't have come anyway and Edward… well he's confused, but he will come around, trust me. We are all going to be great friends, well most of us anyway." She spoke so fast that Bella could only get every other word that came out of her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow, "How much coffee do you drink?"

Alice shook her head "None, caffeine makes me hypo."

"Riight… So… I have to finish making dinner for Charlie… he's hopeless in the kitchen, didn't even know what a spatula was until I showed him. Thanks for coming round and all…"

Alice grinned "Yeah, no problem. I'm sure we are going to be the best of friends."

I smiled in return, although her showing up at my house unannounced her attitude was infectious and even I couldn't help but like her straight off the bat.

I walked with Alice to the front door, where a black expensive looking car was parked outside with Jasper sitting in the driver's seat, I gave him a small smile and a wave remembering what Alice said about him being really shy. Jasper returned the smile and made a motion for Alice to get a move on.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Bella." She all but sang and gave me a tight hug before skipping to the car happily and getting inside, giving Jasper a kiss on the cheek which lit up his face from the timid smile he gave me to a brilliant grin.

As they pulled away I noticed Edward sitting in the backseat, I tried to give him a wave, but he just looked away from me, I shook my head. Something was seriously up with him, I hadn't done anything to make him annoyed with me, let alone for him to act like I didn't even exist.

The next day at school went much the same, only Alice insisted I sat with the Cullen's. The lunch period didn't go over well, Tanya and Rosalie were sending nothing by glares my way their arms crossed refusing to talk to me. Jasper was sitting next to Alice, he spoke a few words to me but mostly listened to the conversation, at least he was trying it must be hard being really shy. Edward wasn't even at school, so I didn't have to deal with him ignoring me but Alice and Emmett were enough to make up for the frosty behavior of the other two.

Emmett was a riot, his dimpled smile and curly hair didn't fit in with the pure size of him, he had to be 6'6" and built like a truck but he made me smile and feel welcome, he was a total teddy bear and if he wasn't with the ice queen I would have considered going after a relationship with him, but he was and he looked happy enough with her, although I couldn't see what he saw in her, opposites attract I guess.

By the time I got home I was tired, forgetting about making dinner I climbed groggily up the stairs into my bedroom, I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, although when I opened my door and turned the light on, it seemed like that wasn't going to happen in a hurry.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

**Authors Notes: **Sorry for the delay, my computer has been playing games with me this past week, randomly shutting down but due to the reviews I thought I had better get moving so I stole my boyfriend's computer just so I can entertain you lovely people, Enjoy!  
Oh and let me know what you think, I shall try not to keep in you suspense for too long. -CaptiveAzure


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked around my bedroom, my clothes were completely out of my wardrobe and doors, a loose floorboard was lifted and had been searched, my mattress off my bed. It was if I was in a jail cell and the officer had demanded a search of my cell.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said sheepishly, scratching his neck.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked again, this time louder.

"Well, I was meaning to talk to you about this…" he trailed "because of your drug use, your mother and I agreed that every week I will conduct a search of your room for drugs, alcohol and cigarettes."

I scowled "You have got to be kidding me!"

Charlie frowned. "No I am not, this is serious Bella, and your mother is worried about you."

"Renee is worried about me? Really? She was never worried about me when I was 10 and she left for three weeks to follow around her boyfriend's band, she wasn't worried when I was 13 and the power got shut off for 2 weeks because she forgot to pay the bills, or when I was 15 and weighed under 100lbs because she didn't ever cook for us!" I yelled, "So please Dad, tell me all about how worried she is!"

I turned around out of my dismantled bedroom, slamming the door closed as I ran down the stairs, grabbing my keys from the side table as I slammed the front door. I know I wasn't being very mature, but seriously, weekly room inspections! I wasn't in prison. "Fucking dictators" I yelled in frustration as I started up my truck and sped out of the driveway down the street.

I didn't have a particular destination in mind, so I kept driving until I reached Port Angeles. With a loud sigh I pulled my monster into a parking space on the main street in front of a dive bar called 'The Fish Tank'

"God, I could use a drink" I hummed to myself, searching through my handbag I pulled out my fake ID, stating that I was 21 years old and walked inside.

The place smelt of stale beer and vomit, but I didn't let that bother me as I walked up to the older man behind the bar. I smiled "Jack and Coke" I said, confidently.

He looked me up and down "Got ID?"

I sighed and reached into my bag pulling out my ID, acting as though it was a huge inconvenience to pull it out of my wallet and pass it over to him. He looked at the ID and back at me at least five times before handing it back and pulling out a mug.

I smiled as he handed me my drink, "Thanks"

The man just grunted and left to serve someone else. I took a seat on the side at an empty table, taking a large gulp of my drinking, feeling the tingling sensation of the alcohol in my veins and feeling myself relax at the sensation. After two more drinks I was pleasantly buzzed, not drunk but tipsy enough to forget why I had started drinking to begin with.

I knew I couldn't return home like this, Charlie would freak out and then the weekly searches would be twice as worse, or he may even take away my truck. The best option was to leave and find a place to crash for the night, I would return early tomorrow morning before Charlie woke up.

I had left the bar and was making my way towards a park when a cold hand grabbed my arm, turning around I came face to face with Emmett Cullen's massive chest, and Alice was beside him with a frown on her face as she started off into space.

"Hey Little Girl!" Emmett laughed, "Fancy seeing you around here"

I smiled, he was so loud "Hi Emmett, Alice. I was just…."

"Have you been drinking Bella?" Alice asked suddenly with a frown on her face.

I sighed "long story"

She let out a long suffering sigh "give Emmett your key's, I will drive you home."

"Alice, I can't go home, Charlie will flip"

"I know, I am taking you to our place."

I handed the keys over to Emmett "Don't hurt my baby" I grinned, he gave me a large smile in response and walked over to my truck as Alice led me to her large jeep. I gave the car a look over, it didn't seem like something little Alice would drive, I would have pegged her for a sports car of some kind, she must have noticed my look because she gave me a lopsided shrugs.

"It's Emmett's car, he always complains that my porche is too small inside."

I climbed into the car and Alice sped off towards Forks, the ride was quiet except for the soft murmur of the radio. "Thanks for the lift, Alice, and letting me crash at your place for the night."

"It's no problem, Bella. But you have to be more careful Port Angeles isn't always the nicest place during the night, there are a lot of dangerous people out there, you could have been hurt."

I shrugged "I know how to take care of myself."

Alice turned and gave me a look, "Really? Because I would hate to know what could have happened if Emmett and I hadn't showed up."

This led me to pause, she was speaking as though she already knew what would have happened, I gave her a long look and I was about to ask her when we pulled into a concealed driveway that led up to a large Victorian house.

"Well this is it, look… my parents know you are coming over but some people aren't too happy about it. Namely Tanya and Rose so just ignore them."

I nodded, jumping out of the car and following Alice inside. Her parents were waiting for us on the porch, both looking at me kindly, but as though they were analyzing me. I gave them a nervous smile "Hi, Dr and Mrs Cullen." I said politely.

"Hi Isabella, we have heard a lot about you" Dr Cullen said, "Please call us Esme and Carlisle"

I gave them another smile as Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up stairs, I barely had time to look at the beautifully decorated house before she pushed me inside. "This is my room, the shower is over there. I have some Pajamas you can borrow, you should shower you stink"

I nodded and grabbed the clothes, stepping into the immaculate bathroom. There was a large shower with a waterfall head, inside was a shelf with a line of expensive shampoo's and soaps. I stripped off my clothes, folding them and placing them on the sink.

I carefully washed my hair and my body, using as little soap as possible. Alice's shampoo cost $20 a bottle, I didn't want to use more than necessary. After getting the smell off I quickly dried myself off and put on the tiny pink singlet and too short shorts Alice had given me. I opened the door, not looking where I was going and tripped on my own feet, thudding into a rock solid body.

"Sorry" I mumbled at my feet before looking up to meet Edward's topaz colored eyes.

He didn't say anything, but gave me an amused smile, his eyes lingering on the pajama's that Alice had lent me, that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. "Alice wanted me to let you know that we are watching a movie in the living room, if you want to join."

I felt my cheeks heat up, something that hadn't happened to me since I lost my virginity to Nick Summer's sophomore year, "Sure sounds cool." Edward gave me a smile and then left me alone, embarrassed in Alice's room.

"Stupid," I muttered to myself "he has a girlfriend" I sighed, pushing away the tingling feeling his smile had caused to run through my body, "stupid."


End file.
